dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Beaches
Beaches is the 4th episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Tico *Val the Octopus (debut) *Grumpy Old Troll (debut in credits) Summary Dora and Boots go to the beach to cool off on a hot summer day. Recap On a hot summer day, Dora and Boots want to spend the day at the beach to cool off. It all started when Dora was showing the viewer at home that she was pretending to swim. Suddenly, Dora did not know who landed on her head. It was furry and very ticklish. It was Boots the Monkey. Dora asked Boots if he wanted to go swimming at the beach. Boots loved to go swimming at the beach but admits that he is not a good swimmer. Dora understood and gets out a present for Boots in Backpack. After finding Boots' present, Boots opens it and wondered what it was. Dora blows it up and becomes a floatie. Boots practiced trying to swim with the floatie but falls down on the grass. Dora puts the floatie in Backpack until they got to the beach. They did not how to get to the beach. Dora and Boots asked Map and he explains that they have to go through big hills of yellow sand called sand dunes, next they have to go over a wooden bridge called a boardwalk and that is how Dora and Boots will get to the beach. Dora and Boots got going and started saying out the places they have to go before going to the beach. After that, they hear Swiper the fox. He appeared behind the tree and then he hides behind the bush and then he sneaks up behind Tico. Swiper plans on swiping Tico's Popsicle treat. Boots tried telling him, "watch out" but was reminded by Dora that Tico understands Spanish. Dora and Boots had to tell the viewer "cuidado". The viewer did so and Tico heard the viewer's response and starts running. Swiper chases Tico and then it was time to stop Swiper. Dora and Boots took their turn by saying "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times. After that, Tico said "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times and then Swiper snaps his fingers and runs away. Tico thanked Dora and Boots for the warning and walks away. After stopping Swiper, Dora and Boots reach the sand dunes. The path split into 3. There was a path colored blue, red and yellow. Benny comes along and takes the blue path but bumps into a rock. Benny explained that he was trying to get through the sand dunes. Benny, Dora and Boots studied the paths. They now know that the blue path does not take them all the way through the dunes. And all that was left to choose was either the red path or the yellow path. Dora and Boots decided to check Map to figure out which is the correct path to take to get through the sand dunes. Each path get traced starting with blue, red and then yellow. The viewer figured out that the yellow path goes all the way through the dunes. Now the viewer had to tell Dora that the yellow path goes all the way through the dunes. Dora and Boots were about to take the yellow path when Benny runs ahead and takes the red path. Dora and Boots go after Benny and told him "Stop Benny". Benny stopped and saw crabs. They lead Benny back off the red path and went down the yellow path. In no time, they make it through the yellow sand dunes. Now that Benny knew the way, he was going to play again. Dora and Boots say out the places they were going as they walk on the sand. After the tune, Dora and Boots were surprised that they made it to the boardwalk without even knowing it. Now they had to figure out how to get up on the boardwalk. Boots tries jumping up but it was too high and could not reach. Boots then sees a net ladder nearby. Dora and Boots climbed up the net ladder and got onto the boardwalk. Boots hits a board with his fist and realized that the boardwalk was made of boards. Dora and Boots travel on foot on the boardwalk like a sidewalk. Boots falls through some gaps. Dora pulls him back up. Dora and Boots saw that the boardwalk was missing some pieces. The missing boards were down below. First, they had to count out how many holes are on the boardwalk. They counted up to 7 which means they needed 7 boards and there were exactly 7 boards sitting on the sand. As Dora and Boots counted one more time, the blue cursor clicks on each of the 7 boards individually as they fill in the gaps in the boardwalk going horizontally from left to right. After fixing the boardwalk, Dora and Boots continued walking on the boardwalk until they saw steps which took them down and onto a sandy path. Dora and Boots were getting close to the beach. Boots wanted to put on his floatie . As for Dora, she will have to get out her bathing suit so she can go swimming and a towel to dry off later. Dora checks her Backpack for Boots' floatie, her bathing suit and her towel. After getting out Boots' floatie, Dora's bathing suit and her towel, the floatie lands on Boots' waist and the towel lands on his face. Dora has sandals on her feet so she can walk on the hot sand. Dora and Boots started walking on the sandy path and had to watch out for Swiper. Suddenly, Swiper steals Boots' floatie and Dora must help him find it. The floatie was round and was colored green with yellow polka dots. The blue cursor clicked on the snake by mistake but then blue cursor clicks on Boots' floatie. After finding it, they arrive at the beach. Dora and Boots saw Val the Octopus who was their lifeguard. Dora and Boots took off their footwear while Dora takes off her backpack and puts the towel on the sand. Dora and Boots had to run on the sand because it was hot. As they got in, they felt cool. Benny starts running on the hot sand and then he jumps and splashes into the ocean. Boots hopes that Tico comes. Tico sneaks up behind Boots and Boots saw Tico with a floatie. Boots loved his new floatie. And that was Dora and Boots' day at the beach. Places in episode #Sand Dunes #Boardwalk #Beach Trivia *This is only time where Dora asks "What was your favorite part of the trip, Boots?". *The voices of Benny and Tico were mentioned in the end credits, but Isa didn't appear on the episode. *Tico is the 2nd character who stopped Swiper by on his own. **The 1st being Baby Blue Bird from Lost and Found. *This is the first episode where Dora does not wear her casual clothes through the entire episode. * This is the first episode where Tico speaks in English. *This is the 2nd episode where Benny and Tico make their appearances. *This is the 4th episode of the show. *This is the 1st episode where Dora tells the viewer what to say by using her frown mouth. It was used on later episodes. *This episode premieres as a bonus on the DVD release Summer Explorer. *An online game called "Find Floatie", based on this episode, would be released shortly after this episode was released. *This is not only the 1st episode where Swiper is successful in swiping Dora and Boots' stuff, but also the 1st episode where he appears twice in one episode. *Map and Backpack did not say "We did it!" during the "We Did It" song in this episode. *In this episode, The Grumpy Old Troll makes his appearance in the Character Find. *This is the first episode to find the Grumpy Old Troll. *This is the earliest episode to where Map is called upon for help twice. Very late into Season 3, this is revisited in "The Lost City" and so on in future episodes. Same thing with Backpack. *This episode was actually based on the pilot episode. *Map sings the I'm The Map song twice but the second time he shortens it up a little and it's the first episode he sings it twice and Dora checking on him twice just like in later episodes but the second time he stands on the bottom left of the map this time instead of the top left. *Swiper makes his whisking sound and appears right away after Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song as soon as they finish it. *Dora and Boots actually sing the Travel Song while Swiper is on to them trying to swipe Boots' floatie tube because Dora tells the viewer to watch out for Swiper while they're singing it but they only sing part of the Travel Song when Swiper is sneaking up from behind every booth, they don't say the places or spin around and jump saying the last place at the end when they finish singing it. *When Swiper appears the second time, he doesn't make his whisking sound. Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes written by Eric Weiner